dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Kohaku
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kohaku/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kohaku/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kohaku/History Kohaku is a young woman who is a descendant of modern humans. She is Ruri's younger sister and the daughter of Kokuyo. Appearance: Kohaku is a beautiful young woman of average height with a slim-but-curvy figure, a delicate face, blue eyes, and blond hair tied-up in a ponytail. Her appearance is that of someone who appears to be mixed heritage of American/Japanese. She shares a resemblance with her older sister, Ruri, but has wild hair in comparison to her sister's soft, flowing hair, and a slimmer body. Her clothing consists of a crude, navy blue dress with a rope tied in the middle, and uniquely shaped stone sandals. Personality: Kohaku is a kind young woman, caring deeply for her sickly older sister, willing to participate in the tournament for her hand in marriage just to protect her. This care extends to her comrades, and anyone she's loyal to. In addition to this, she has a hotheaded personality, often reacting in anger to being called a gorilla or lioness due to her strength and physicality. She also acts on her emotions at times, going against rational thought and rushing in. Kohaku also has a bit of a teasing side, asking Chrome if he could fall for her to to her resemblance to her sister. She's repeatedly impressed by Senku's scientific creations, although at first, it took her a while to accept that it's not simply magic. Kohaku excels at fighting, hunting, and general survival skills. She is a tomboy by nature, having little interest in more typical feminine activities and has little knowledge about them, although she does seem to enjoy some lavish clothing that was provided to her. She possesses a sharp instinct and intellect. During the early part of the story, Kohaku tends to be a hair-trigger away from attacking people she distrusts. Such was her first impression of Gen, who admitted to being initially a spy for Tsukasa; she even attacked Tsukasa himself without really knowing why he attempted to kill Senku. Thanks to Senku's numerous scoldings and encouragement to think more than one step ahead, Kohaku grows out of this habit, but her temper is still a problem. Perhaps because of her instinct, Kohaku seems to be a good judge of character. She was able to deduce that Gen was the kind of person who, despite being able to lie without batting an eye and claiming to only work for his self-interest, cherished his loyalty and friendship with Senku. She also recognised that Chrome was in love with Ruri, but hadn't realised his own feelings yet, and was able to read Senku's personality to an extent. Similar to Senku, she doesn't seem to be interested in romance, previously claiming to have fallen for Senku when she meant that she found him interesting as a person. She has shown to hate shallow or selfish men, at first disliking Gen for wanting to switch to Senku's side due to the apparent benefits switching would reap. However, Kohaku later describes the kind of man she's into: "Men, who for what they believe in, will keep putting one foot in front of the other, for all eternity, chipping away at progress." Abilities and Skills: Kohaku appears to be well known in her village due to her combative abilities, as both Kinro and Ginro were afraid of her. Tsukasa, a world class fighter, stated that she would have been famous for her fighting abilities back in the Pre-Petrifaction world. Physical Abilities: Kohaku possesses great strength and endurance, credited by Chrome to be one of the few super humanly strong individuals within the village, being able to carry a heavy pot filled with hot water on a daily basis for her sickly older sister, Ruri. But her more notable traits are her speed and agility, which makes her highly proficient in close-quarters combat. When fighting, she attacks with a flurry of blades and kicks. She also possesses quick reflexes, as she was able to easily stop an attack from Kinro and Ginro when they both attacked her. In addition to all this, Kohaku is gifted with incredible eyesight, being able to spot Tsukasa and Senku from afar, and finding oil from just the aerial view of the hot air balloon and a map. Hunting: Kohaku is an accomplished hunter. She's one of the most reliable people when it comes to hunting. Additionally, her extraordinary eyesight helps in all these endeavours. Instinct: Perhaps because of her experience in hunting, Kohaku possesses a sharp instinct, able to discern information and situations correctly. Intelligence: While not as smart as Chrome or skilled as Kaseki, she proves to be quick on the uptake in understanding of some of the science Senku demonstrates, and the complex strategies they use in their endeavours. Equipment: * Kohaku wields two primitive-looking knives and an orange-coloured buckler. Later, she discards her dual knives in favour of the Katana that Kaseki and Senku forged for her and the other warriors. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Post-Petrification Character Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Ishigami Village Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Felecia Angelle Voice Actor